Can we really be forgiven?
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This story about naruto being raised and trained by someone no one though would train him, will naruto become the next Hokage like he dreams of or will he just fail and fall down.
1. Coming home

Naruto at the age of four is sitting outside next to the gate of Konohagakure and he is cold and wet. People that should of been taking care of him kick him out and now he trying to live on the streets just because he has the kyuubi inside of him.

As he sitting there a man in a red shirt with long dark red pants comes over to him. On his back is a long katana and his hair is a dark red color that comes down to shoulders with dark deep red eyes but Naruto was shocked that he may hurt him like everyone else does.

"Why are you out here kid but also why are you all alone like this?" He ask Naruto in a calm voice but he was worried that this kid is being treated badly.

"Because everyone kicked me out and I don't know why everyone hates me" He said in a nervous voice because he didn't know if he can trust this man or not because it wasn't the first someone tired be nice to hurt him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Naruto nodded and walked to him which the man just smiles because he wasn't going to let someone live like this. "What is your name kid?" Naruto looked up at him but he looks away.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." as Naruto said that the man thought "_I have to take him out of this village! To treat a hero like this! How dare they!_" As he is thinking he looked down at the little blonde hair boy.

"Well my name is Drake Yuuhi but let's go get you somewhere warmer." After Drake said that he picked up the little blonde boy and starts to walk out of the village but Naruto does looks behind him. He didn't know if he will see the old man or not but he didn't want stay here because he was being hurt to much.

_Now its six years later and at gates of Konohagakure_.

As they walk inside the village Naruto is now wears both dark red shirt and pants with a katana on his back he also has a backpack hanging of his left shoulder. His hair still is blonde with his blue eyes but he is a lot taller than before.

"Are you sure that you want to come back here Naruto because you don't have to if you don't want to?" Drake asked him but his tone of voice was a caring one that was because he sees Naruto as his own son but also the fact he doesn't want Naruto do something he doesn't want to.

"Yes I'm sure and I going be Hokage soon and you have to see you sisters again they must miss you a lot!" Drake nodded to Naruto as he thinks of his sisters and mom but he hopes they can forgive him for being away for so long.

"I believe you can one day Naruto and I know they miss this fool." he pats Naruto on the head.

"Go to the academy and I will see you later outside the academy main doors and don't be late or else." Naruto nods and runs to the academy and reason he knows the place for the academy is that's because he always watches people training in the past so he can learn to be stronger. Drake starts walking to the Hokage tower but he shakes his head because Naruto loves to train way too much.

At the tower Drake knocks on the Hokage office. "Come in!" The 3rd Hokage yelled Drake walks into the Hokage office and bows. As he get done bowing he sees his young sister that has black long raven hair with red eyes and young looking and copy cat shinobi a sliver hair man with the headband over his right eye. Kurenai mouth dropped and ran to Drake then hit him on the head but then she just hugged him hard.

"Good to see you to Kurenai, it's been a long time little sister" Both of them smile to each other as they hold each other.

"Didn't think I would see you here Drake Yuuhi who become a missing shinobi? Where have you been?" Asked Kakashi as Sarutobi looked at the man with dark red hair wanting to know the same thing as well.

"Yes, Drake how about you give me your story I mean right now?" Drake looked at the Hokage and nodded his head to his leader but he knows this story is going be long one as he just wishes Naruto's having a better time.

Well after my teammates get killed and raped, I went to hunt the man that killed and raped my two teammates ever thought you told me I was not allowed I still went and become a missing shinobi and for that I am true sorry Hokage, it took two years to find him and kill him, when I get done killing him then I came back to the village. But when I get here I found a little blonde hair boy that was on the streets cold and wet, I asked him what his name was was he told me that his name was Naruto Uzumaki after he told me. I know I had to take the hero of this village and leave so he not have go through that anymore so I trained him for last six years and now he going go the academy as we talk now." Everyone in the room could not believe it but then again this was Drake they are talking about.

"I see that why Naruto been gone for the last six years and I thank you for taking care of him but you have let the deaths of your teammates behind it was not your fault" Hokage said in a strong but calm voice.

"I sorry but I can't do that because if I was stronger then maybe I could of stopped him" Kakashi just shakes his head because Drake was in the same boat he's in but he knows he has to try and help him get over this.

Kakashi walked over to Drake and put his hand on Drake shoulders. "Take it from me thinking and blaming yourself for their teammate will only ruin you like it as for me." He said that to Drake as he remembering his two teammates and sensei.

At the shinobi academy with Naruto.

Iruka-sensei walks into class and says "listen up we have a new kid joining us today." Naruto walks in and looks around.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am glad that I am here to learn to be a shinobi.' He bows to them causing Iruka to smile because at least this new kid had manners that was rare in this school.

"Have you been trained by someone or know jutsu because most people that are at this year of school know jutsu and been trained by teachers." Iruka asked Naruto then Naruto smiles because this was going be fun.

'My Sensei used to be a missing ninja for last 8 years but now he back asking the Hokage if he can become ninja of the village again" Iruka didn't know what to think because it wasn't everyday you hear something like that but he wants to know who this sensei is.

"Who was your sensei? Iruka asked Naruto who is now still smiling because to him this was just so much fun doing to people it was like getting free ramen.

"Drake Yuuhi the flaming demon." a dark brown hair girl mouth down and yells "Is my onii really back! Naruto looks at her and smiles to her.

"You have to be Shiva Yuuhi Drake's baby sister" She nodded and walks to him then hugged him.

"Thank you for bring back my onii." Both of them blush because their hugging. After blushing they let go of each other.

"If you want Shiva you can wait outside with me and when he comes to pick me up you can see him again" As she hear Naruto say that she smiled

At lunch Naruto sitting outside on the roof by himself but when he hears the door behind him open and two girls walked outside. "Naruto this is Hana Inuzuka her companions the Haimaru Sankyodai." She was a beautiful girl with brown hair in a ponytail and black eyes that could kept you looking forever also with three little puppies behind her and she also had sexy red lips that he could not stop looking at.

"Can I ask what their names are?" Naruto looked at Hana who was taken back because no one asked her what their names were beside Shiva.

"Their names are flame/ dark / frostbite." Naruto walked over and pats each one and told them hello and that his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're one of the only few outside the Inuzuka to talk to them like human beings." Naruto look at her and smiled.

"That's because Drake-sensei told me that dog companion of the Inuzuka clan can talk to each other and understand each other" Naruto told her as he remembers that part of his time with Drake when he went over shinobi things.

"Can I ask how does Drake know that?" he look down and then up with a sad look because it wasn't something he liked to talk about.

"That's because he had teammate that was from your clan."Naruto looks down because he didn't really like to talk about Drake's past like this to people because it wasn't something that was a good past.

"What happen to my onii teammates and why did he leave?" Naruto looked away but she asked again "Please tell me." the dogs look at him and Hana to.

"Ok but you may not like it." All 5 nodded and Naruto start talking again "His teammates name are Kara Uchiha and Marie Inuzuka both of them are girls, when Drake was out seeing if they were being fallowed then when he get back to camp, he seen that both of them are gone and her dog ninja was knock out, he tried to find them and when he did they both nude and die. Then the man told him that he raped them and killed them, but the man get away after that, he then took their bodes back after covered them up with clothes to the village, then he told the Hokage to let him go out and hunt that asshole down to pay for what he had done. But 3rd Hokage told him no and that made him become a missing ninja to hunt them down because he want kill that man for raping and killing his two teammates." He then takes some air.

"But the bigger reason why because Marie was going be Drake wife so he will never stop feeling the pain in his heart ever if he does kill the man." Naruto stop take a breath then start again "He finally found the man after two years and when he did, he did not let the man beg for his life he killed him in the most painfully way he could. When he finally killed the man he came back to the village and he found me on the streets next to the gates of the village, I was there because I was kick out by people that was taking care of me. Everyone hates me because 10 years ago and you can't tell anyone I told you this but ten years ago a nine tail demon fox attack the village and my father the 4th Hokage sealed the demon in new born baby and baby was me , he think everyone will see me as a hero but most of the village sees me as a demon and hates me to this vary day so that why Drake took me from village to train the last six years." All five of them was shocked and was pull back by the story,

"That was a really sad story." both the girls said at the same time. The three dogs nodded as they start to lick Naruto's face.

"He still thinks he can't be forgiven no that's not it, he just will never let himself forgiven." Naruto just shakes his head by the fact that Drake doesn't want to let himself be forgiven like this.

Dark said to Hana "He should be forgiven but it looks like he not letting himself be forgiven." as they're talking the bell rings.

After the rest of the school day the three of them are now standing outside the gates to it. But a woman with a dog walks up to Hana as she smiles to her.

"Time to go Hana now say goodbye to your friends." She looks at her mother but Naruto looks more at Hana's mother.

"Mother can I wait here I want meet Naruto sensei." she nodded and thought _"Naruto still alive that good."_

Drake walks over and she sees him also she in shock because of that. "Drake-sensei about time!'

"Onii!" She runs to him and hugs him.

"Naruto we need go to Hokage tower to see where you going be staying." He looks at Tsume which he hasn't seen in a long time.

"He can stay at are clan house." Tsume said

"Thank you Tsume" Told her.

"You can stay to Drake.." But she cut off by him "No I have no right to and I should not be forgiven for what happened" But now he is being cut off "That was 8 years ago! No one blames you and no one ever blame you in first place."

"Sorry I just can't forgive myself and beside Iceheart most still hate me." he leaves in a wave of flame

Her ninja dog says "Maybe we should talk to Iceheart about this and see if she forgives him." She nods and said "let's go Naruto and Hana" both of then nodded and Naruto told Shiva see you tomorrow


	2. First mission

Good no one around. I can finally drop this genjutsu" Naruto said out loud without thinking.

"What genjutsu are you talking about little Naruto?" Asked Tsume then after she asked she did hand signs to get rid of the genjutsu that's on him. Now Naruto was staying there but he looked changed he has two red fox ears and a red fox tail. As the girls see it their both jumped on him and start playing with his ears and tail.

"Foxy can I ask you something. How are you only ten but everyone in our class is 13 to 14 because I am 12 but turning 13 soon and Hana is 14"

"Because I was trained by Drake-sensei he help me and because of him I skipped some years but it has its plus because I have about a high genin to low chuunin when it comes to power" That shocked both of them but not Tsume because she knows how powerfully Drake is.

"I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow foxy." Shiva leaves the school area but Hana is still on Naruto and her mother is just giggling at the two kids. Naruto trying to get to his feet but as he trying his lips crushed into Hana lips. After the kiss end both of them are blushing like a cherry.

"O Hana get her first kiss and I got to watch it ahah." Her mother joking around.

"Shut up mom!" Yelled a Hana who face was pure red by this point.

"Let's get going you two and no more kissing at least for now." Still joking with her kid which now was red as the sun *yes that bad*

When they get to the clan main house their walked then moved to Hana's room.

"Mother why are we at my room?" It was asked from a really worried Hana which her mom just smirks to her.

"He going be sharing a room with you." Tsume replied to her kid.

"What!" Both of the kids said at the same time.

"Just have fun you two." After she said that she left to go to her own room.

Hana opened the door nervous because Naruto the one she starting to have a crush on and now he's going be sharing a room with her and he the one that took her first kiss.

"I'll take the floor if you want Hana-chan" Naruto asked.

"No we can…..sh.…th…e..bed.. " Making her turn red and nervous a lot more.

"Ok then." Naruto replied and give her a foxy smile.

As they both get into the bed they gone to sleep.

When Hana woke up she seen that her arms are around Naruto neck and her legs are around his legs then also his head was in middle of her c cup boobs. Naruto opened his eyes and blushed like hell because where his head was. He then looked up at her which he found out that she was blushing to. But what he did next shocked them more. He moved his head up to Hana's head then gave her a long and gently kiss right on her lips. When the kissed broke Naruto asked her "Do you want go out with me Hana-chan?" all she could do is nodded at him and he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later they finally get out of bed and into the dinner room to eat breakfast.

"How did you two sleep last night?" Tsume asked the two kids with a smirk on her face.

"Good and is it ok if we start dating mother?" Hana asked her mother shyly.

"Sure it is and I glad my Hana finally starting to date." Tsume starts teasing Hana which is causing Hana to blush a little bit.

"Mother!" But she was cut off when Naruto put his arm around her lower back which her mother couldn't see"

"Yes Hana what is it." She looked at Hana as she replied back to her kid.

"Nothing." As she leaded back into his chest Tsume started to smile.

"Naruto you better take care of my Hana." She told him in a motherly tone of voice.

'Don't worry I never letting anything happen to her." As he said that he kissed her neck which made her blush also he earned a smirk from Tsume. As their eating a boy that was Naruto age come into the dinner room then pointed to Naruto.

"Who is he?" He asked his mother.

"That really rude Kiba and this person is Naruto also he going to be living with us but here the big news he also going be your sister Hana mate." That made both Naruto and Hana blush like hell. The images going through Naruto brain made him blush a deeper and darker shade red which did not go unnoticed because Tsume smirk at him.

"Is little Naruto having images of Hana and him doing things together?" She teased the little Naruto causing him to blush again.

"Hana we have to go find out are team today." He tried getting out of the house fast but was stop by Tsume who whisper in his ear "its ok for you to think of her that way because you're going be her mate soon." That made Naruto turn red then he ran out of the house.

Once Hana come up to him she warped her arms around him. "Naruto-kun did you have bad images of me in your mind?" All he did in replied was nod his head to her.

"I don't mind if you do as long as you don't do anything to me that I don't want ok?" His replied was kissing her lips but their forget one little thing there are in middle of the class making out.

"Stop making out now!" Iruka yelled at the two love birds.

"Your just mad Iruka that your don't have beautiful girl like Hana-hime." That made Iruka more pissed and Hana blushes more. Naruto sat down in his sit but what Hana did next made Naruto blush like hell. She sat down on his lap,

"Do you like your new sit Hana-chan? Naruto asked her.

"Yes I really do love my new sit." She replied and also moves around on his lap to find a good spot.

Iruka starts saying team but when he get to team 8 which he then said out to everyone. "Hana Inuzuka. Shiva Yuuhi and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi also meet her in room 215" Once he said that Naruto picked up Hana in bride way. Which made Hana turn red because he doing that in front of everyone one. Shiva couldn't help but smile at them. "_Their look good together, I wish I could find someone like that."_

Once their left to classroom their walked over to the room their sensei was in. Shiva opened the door and walked in yelling "big sister!" after she yelled that Naruto still holding Hana walked in then let her down once his sensei seen them like that.

"So your Drake-sensei other sister?" Naruto asked the woman with black raven hair with red eyes that standing next to a purple hair woman with brown eyes also next to them hugging their sensei is Shiva.

"Yes I am and my name is Kurenai Yuuhi and the person beside me is Anko M" but she was cut off by Naruto "Anko Mitarashi"

"How you know my name little gaki?" Anko asked him.

"One I not a gaki and two Drake-sensei said nice things about you." When Naruto get done he move to a desk then took out a scroll which he then opened but everyone seen that it was blank.

"What you going do with a blank scroll?" Asked his girl friend. Naruto did few hand signs then said release then a black covered book with words Crimson Flame Jutsus on it. Naruto then pick it up then opened it which he then started to read.

"That jutsu book that's all my brother jutsus right?" Kurenai asked Naruto.

"Yea he in trusted me with his jutsu because I going be the crimson flame wind demon." Naruto said with a smile to her.

"Ok let's get to know each other. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi my likes are cooking, cleaning and being with friend also genjutsu." Once Naruto hear the word genjutsu he duck under the desk. "Why you doing that?"

"I remembering when Drake used genjutsu on me it was living nightmare!" Said a scared Naruto .

"Don't wrong I not going make you go through whatever he make you go through." She said to him.

"Thank god no more tons of nude girls." That make all four of them pissed off.

"My brother make you see that?" Kurenai said as she was about kill someone.

"Yea he said it was training for if I ever vs. a girl shinobi that get nude to kill me." That made all of them look at each other with red faces.

"Why would she get nude?" Shiva asked him.

"When a kunoichi has to assassination mission the kunoichi most go uncover and sometimes they are a yuujo or a hooker or anything like that in order to kill the person." Naruto said to her.

"You know a lot kid." Anko said back to him.

"I was trained by the best." He shot back at her with that.

"Did you have to ever do that kind of things sister and Anko?" Shiva asked them.

"no we never had to because we never take that kind of mission." Anko replied to her.

"Also where did you learn sealing?" she asked him.

"I was trained for that by the pervert toad sage." He said as he goes back to reading his book.

"You trained by Drake and Jiraiya not bad kid." She said with a smirk.

"Anyway lets get back what we talking about. My dislikes are perverts and backstabbers my hobbies are genjutsu and cooking, my dream is to be the best genjutsu master.

She then points to her sister to go next.

"My name is Shiva Yuuhi my likes are being a shinobi and also genjutsu like big sister but also trying to find a boyfriend. My dislike are perverts and people who try to get stronger no matter the cost. My hobby is playing with Hana and her puppies. My dream is to one day be as strong as big brother and big sister." Then sensei pointed to Hana.

"My name is Hana Inuzuka. My likes are Naruto who's my boyfriend also my puppies which I would never give them up. My dislikes are people who hurt the ones I care about and also perverts which Naruto better not become one or else. My dream be the best clan head there was also maybe be with Naruto as his wife one day" Which made both Hana and Naruto turn red in the cheeks.

"Name Naruto Uzumaki the name is my mother because if I go around with my father I have a army of Iwa shinobis hunting me down." He was cut off at that point by Anko.

"Why would their want your head just because who your father is?" She asked him.

"Because my father name is Minato Namikaze also know as the 4th hokage which he hurt the lwa badly in the great war and if you need more info then look at this" Once he stop talking he start to make a Rasengan in his right hand that shocked both adults.

"Can I go on now?" He asked them which both of them nodded to him. "My likes are my girlfriend who maybe my wife one day." That made her blush a deep red. "My two teachers and sword fighting. My dislikes are perverts like ero-sensei also people that hurt women and my hobby is training. My dream is to be the next Hokage also get married to Hana. My last dream is to made my first sensei proud of me"

"Nice dreams kid." Anko said to him which Hana then moved her lips to his ear. "Maybe you can be my mate after all." That made Naruto blush a deep crimson color_._

"I guess it time we all go home now but meet at the training grounds at 8 a:m and don't be late." Once she said that their said their goodbyes and left.

At the Inuzuka clan grounds.

"That was a good meeting Naruto-kun" Hana said as she pulled on his arm but once she did his shirt arm came up and she sees a summoning tattoo on his right arm. Once they get inside their see both Hana mother and brother at the dinner table.

"Naruto-kun you arm it has a summoning tattoo." She asked him but her only replied was him taking off his shirt. Once it was off their see that his whole arm is covered with it. It was a silver color wolf tattoo that was showing its fangs and start to attack someone.

"Where did you get that beautiful wolf summon?" Tsume asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I met a wolf that was hurt and I helped her but once she was fully healed she given me this so I can summon her." He said back to her.

"What did she look like?" she asked him.

"How about I just show you?" He asked but only get nod from her. He bit his thumb then did hand sights for the summon once he was done he slammed his hand down on the ground. After he did that a cloud of smoke come once the smoke cleared away their see a silver wolf the size of a table that has pair of sharp teeth.

"Why have you called me here Naruto-kun?" She looked at her summer.

"They wanted to meet you." Naruto said with a foxy smile. She looked at the three people around her.

"So this is the Inuzuka clan?" she asked them.

"How did you know that?" Naruto said her

"One they all have dogs around them and 2nd they have red marks on their faces but also their small of dogs you foolish boy" As she said that she slap him on the right leg with her silver fur tail.

"No slapping my mate." Hana said out loud to her without realizing what she just said but once she did she blushed a deep shard of red.

"I going hope he going me my mate." She said with a smirk on her face.

"How can that be you're a wolf and he a human." Tsume said back but once she did the wolf turned into a women around age of 20 with long silver hair that goes to her butt which she has a nice butt. She has a chest that can beat Tsunade also has sexy long legs. Her lips are pink and lovely also her eyes are a deep shade of red. She was in a lovely black dress that looks great on her. Hana pulled Naruto into her closer so she couldn't steal him away.

"Can I be your mate to?" She poured at him.

"That's up to Hana." Tsume said to the lady wolf.

"Can I be his mate to once you two are together for a while because I'm a lonely wolf." she said still pouring and giving them puppy eyes. _"Dammit she's killing me._" Was thoughts of Naruto.

"Ok but only when we together for really long time." She said to the wolf women who just smiled in happiness.

"I have to go now but my name is Silver but take this so proof that you going be my mate soon." She then kissed Naruto after saying that. The kiss was long but once it ended she took his hand and moved it down to her lower area which she then made him grab but once she did that she leave in a cloud of smoke but with a smirk on her face.

"Your letting Naruto have a 2nd mate." Tsume said to her daughter but she knows why she did it.

"Yes because she does look lonely and once I said yes she was truly happy." Hana said as she looked down but Naruto then cupped her chin then kissed her on the lips.

'You have a big heart Hana-hine." He then kissed her again.

"But it's wired for her to just want me to be her mate. That's because when I first met her she was kicked out of her pack because she said no to being the pack leader mate. Because she told him that she only be the mate of someone she loves and that why it wired that she just did that. Naruto said to them which both of them jaws are dropped to the ground.

"Guess I did a good thing when I said she could be your 2nd mate." Hana said to her caring boyfriend.

"Let's go out for dinner today." She said to them then she yelled up to get Kiba down here.

Kiba walks down and looks at Naruto with eyes that want to kill.

"Hello." Naruto said to him.

"Whatever." He replied back to Naruto.

"Kiba be nicer to Naruto and we all going out for dinner today." Tsume said to them.

"Can you meet me somewhere because I need go somewhere." Once he asked her she nodded to him. Naruto walked out of the house.

"Where is he going." Hana asked her mother.

"To the stone just like Drake and Kakashi do all the time." Tsume said back to her daughter and wondering who did Naruto lose.

About hour later Tsume. Hana and Kiba walked up to Naruto at the place and their see Naruto putting his hand on a name.

"Who you thinking of." Tsume asked him.

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze my mother and father but only my father name on this stone because my mother die giving birth to me." He replied back to them.

"I see but it's time to eat now." Hana said as Tsume put her hand on Naruto shoulder and helped him up.

"Where we going Tsume-sama." Once Naruto called her that she blushed but it did not go unnoticed because Hana said something next.

"Mother no blushing because he my and no bad ideas about my mate." That made both Tsume and Naruto blush shade of red.

"We going eat at the Flame Twins" Once she said that their walked inside the Flame Twins and a waitress walked over to them.

"Should I show you to you clan area Miss Tsume-sama." The waitress asked her.

"Yes please." She replied back to the woman.

Their fallowed the waitress to their table and sat down. After their get done eating Tsume looked at Hana would had her head on Naruto shoulder and couldn't help but smile at the sight of that. Kiba couldn't stop hating Naruto because well he a little brother and he doesn't like someone being with his big sister. Naruto moved his hand to her lower back and pulled her closer to him. Hana kissed his neck then bit it little.

"Time to get going because you two have a big day tomorrow" Tsume said to them as she get up from her sit. Their get up from their sits as well but once Hana was up Naruto picked her up in bridal style and walked back to the clan house but Kiba was hating the sight but their mother couldn't wish that someone like that could do that for her.

Once Naruto get inside his and Hana room he let her down on the bed then kissed her lips. "Good night Hana-hime" Once he said that he laid down in bed and closed his eyes and Hana did the same thing.

The next morning after both of them get up and eat breakfast their started to walk to the training grounds. Once their get there both of them see Kurenai-sensei, Anko and Shiva waiting for them.

"Hello everyone." Naruto said to them with one of his foxy smiles.

"Hello." The three women said to them.

"What we going be doing today Kurenai-sensei." Hana asked her as her three puppies yapped.

"Normal we would being doing rank d missions but because your all skilled full and we have Anko with us we going be doing a rank c mission." Once she said that Naruto gave her a smile.

"When do we start and what the mission?" He asked her in a calm tone of voice.

"We going to be taking care a group of bandits about hour walk from here." She said to them in her normal tone of voice.

"That sounds way to easy." Naruto said to her with a smirk on his face.

"I bet you will get scared when you see them." Anko teased him.

"I don't get scared because I have to kill and that because I have killed before." He said to them shocking everyone one.

"You have killed before." Shiva asked him.

"Yes and we should be going before the bandits leave the area." He said to them which Kurenai nodded to them and start leading the way.

About a hour later they get to the bandits camp to see the bandits have women tied up and are about do things to them which cause Naruto to get pissed and take his katana into his hands. Naruto jumped down to the camp which Kurenai tried stopping him but that didn't work.

One of the bandits looked at Naruto and started to laugh at him.

"I won't not be laughing at a shinobi if I was you" He said to bandit as he starts do to hand signs. "Kurimuson furame arurobusu ( Crimson flame arrows)" Naruto yelled out as ten arrows shot from his mouth and into the bandits chest causing his chest to go up in flames which gave the bandit a long slow painfully death.

The other bandits look at the blonde gaki and charge at him. Naruto did a back flip into the air and start to do more hand signs. "Kurimuson deragon burade sutsurike ( Crimson Dragon Blade Strike) Once Naruto said that he moved his hand which had the katana in it behind his back then with a fast thrust his arm to his front and a dragon that was make of a crimson flame come out of the blade and straight forward to the bandits. The dragon ripped and burned right through the bandies but when the dragon was about to hit the leader that was in a cloak coving his body and face the dragon was stop by a dragon of water that the leader had did hand signs for right at the last second.

"So you're a missing shinobi!' Naruto yelled at the man who just laugh and took off his cloak.

He had short black hair and was wearing both black shirt and pants and on his bad was a long and big blade. (Think of clouds from ff7 the movie)

"I not just a missing shinobi I'm one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" As he said that to Naruto he took his mess blade into his hands.

His teammates finally jumped down to him.

"Let me fight this one and if I lose then you can finish it" Naruto said as he charge in but when he get close to the man Naruto jumped into the air and start doing hand sighs.

"Furamingu sutsurike (Flaming Strike)" Naruto yelled as flames warped their selves around the blade and he begins to sent his blade slamming down onto his head but as he about hit his head Naruto blade is stop my the mans blade and he is sent back into a tree.

"How!" Naruto yelled at him in anger.

"You have skills but I have more" He said back as he charge at Naruto who barely dodge the mess blade. Naruto started to do more hand signs again.

" Furamingu suworudo (Flaming Sword)" Naruto yelled out as blade make out of flames is now in his left hand. He charge the man and strike with his katana but was block then hit strike with his flaming sword as his other sword is being blocked. The flame sword hit the man leg but by doing that Naruto was now opened and the man hit Naruto with his mess blade giving but a bad wound on his gut and sending him flying backwards into a tree.

"You had skills but you way to young to be fighting against someone like me" He said as he walks closer to Naruto but was stop by snakes that are around his legs.

"You not hurting that gaki" Anko yelled out as her snake warped around his body tighter.

"So there more of you Konoha shinobis?" The man said as he just laughs at them.

Naruto slowly closes his eyes and wakes up inside of his mind.

Naruto walks to a room with a cage inside of it.

"What do you want this time fuzzy ball?" He asked the fox behind the cage.

"**look like your mate and the women are losing and if you don't use my power their will die or worst be use for fun"** Kyuubi said to him as he just stares at Naruto.

"Why would you want to help me out?" Naruto said to him in a normal tone of voice.

"**Because I know how it feels to lose a mate and you don't want to find out how painfully it is"** The Kyuubi said as few tears come down his face.

"Fine I let you help me this one time" Naruto said to him. Red chakra begins to flow towards Naruto warping itself around his body.

Outside his mind and everyone sees Naruto getting back up with red demonic chakra around him. His eyes become silt and fox like and he grows claws and sharp teeth. He goes down on all 4 and rushes after the man that was shocked to see and feel the demonic chakra' Naruto put his claws into the man arming causing him to yell out in pain. He then thrown the man into the air as he took a hold of his katana and stabbed in right through the man chest killing him. When he was done his body become normal again and was leaning again a tree as he sits down.

…...

Will his team think he is a demon for what happen or will their accept him for what he is and not a demon but a human.

R and R and you get not one but two cookies.


End file.
